Trick or Treat?
by Invader Nicole
Summary: It's Halloween in Salem, MA in the house of Zim and his sister, Reb. Zim hates this holiday, he losthes it. So Reb and Dib make a plan, but what happens when it goes horribly wrong . . .
1. Things That Go Bump in the Night

Yay, new fic, this one doesn't really have a plot. Explanation? Well has anyone ever seen 'Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction?' on SciFi? Well if you have then this show has been made into a Zim style fic. I thought it'd be a cool idea and hopefully everyone else will too. This one was origainlly called 'Halloween' on the show but I thought everyone would think this is a parody of IZ/Halloween the horror movie. So I changed the title, okay? Also, I kind of changed the story a bit . . . okay I changed it a lot but the basic theme is still the same . . . I think. Well I guess on with the short-story thing!  
  
Disclaimor: I do not own Invader Zim, Johnen Vazquez does. Also, I do not own Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction? That belongs to that host guy . . . who hosts it. I don't know who the hell owns the show, I just watch it.  
  
P.S.: I am so sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time but there was a problem with my computer since it now has XP Version. So I must use my best friend, Karina's, computer to post from now on. Thanks Karina and Happy Birthday! -Invader Nicole.  
  
- - -  
  
Trick or Treat?  
  
By Invader Nicole  
  
The date was October 31st, 2004 in the town of Salem, Massachusetts. The famous town with a past of witchcraft and as none by some, the perfect town to celebrate Samhain, aka Halloween. A night of kids in costumes walking the streets asking for candy, in Zim's opinion it was foolish. Zim hated Halloween and everyone in the town knew it, almost no one ever went to his house on Halloween night. He would always frighten people away, it made him laugh to see them running away and screaming at the top of their lungs. He scared kids on Halloween every year on Halloween. This year would be no different.  
  
"You really should be nicer to those kids, Zim. They're not so bad ya' know."  
  
Zim closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and turned around to his sister. He opened his eyes to see an irken with ebony black eyes staring angrily at him. Said irken also had straight anteannae, the standard irken uniform along with a long black trench coat around her, and knee-high boots with a steel toe.  
  
"Reb, why do you concern yourself in my own matters?" he asked his sister.  
  
Reb sighed, they had this discussion every year. "Because Zim, every year you scare those kids and every year some angry mother calls the police and we get a fine. I really don't want another fine to pay because of your childish behavior."  
  
"My childish behavior?!" Zim screamed. "Those kids are the ones who run around at night and ask strangers for candy! And what about the time those kids TP'd the tree! Huh?!"  
  
"They're just kids, Zim."  
  
Zim grabbed a knife from the table and advanced to Reb. "Kids are hideous beings on this planet put to torture people. In my opinion they should be eliminated. What do you think?"  
  
Reb turned around to answer but then stood in shock. She saw Zim now standing next to her with a knife raised over his head. She knew what was going to happen, he had tried it before but failed.  
  
"ZIM! DON'T DO IT!" she screamed.  
  
Zim didn't listen to her, with one swift blow he brought down the knife and heard a pleasant 'crack' and 'thump' of his victim hitting the ground. He pulled the knife out and brought it to the sink to wash it off, he knew he would need this knife for later.  
  
"Thanks a lot Zim. Do you know how long it took me to carve that pumpkin?! Do you?!"  
  
Reb looked onto the floor, at her now shattered pumpkin. Zim hated those pumpkins with a passion, she knew this, and he had tried to destroy them the day before. He had failed before, but now he had suceeded. The pumpkin lay on the floor in pieces spilling a few seeds, it was the shattered remains of Reb's hard work.  
  
"It was worthless anyway," Zim replied to her screams as he cleaned the sticky, orange liquid off his knife. When it was finally clean he put the knife in his boot, he knew he'd need it again if Reb made anymore pumpkins.  
  
Reb made a harsh sigh. "Well lucky for me I had made more, just in case."  
  
She ran up the stairs to her room. Zim face turned to anger, his sister had thought ahead. Typical. Zim went into the living room and sat in his red chair. He liked this house a lot better than the old one, he and Reb had moved a few years ago to Salem. To get away from all the insanity of the city as Reb had put it. Zim grabbed the remote off the nightstand and turned the TV on, he flipped through the channels until he found SciFi. It was airing 'Halloween' again, they did every year. Zim pulled a packet a packet of 'Lik-A-Stik' from his pocket and started to eat it. One of the few Earth foods Zim could actually eat. After a few seconds Reb came back downstairs with a pumpkin at hand, she knew Zim wouldn't destroy this one for a particular reason.  
  
"Zimmy, whaddaya think?"  
  
Zim closed his eyes and began to count to ten. How he hated it when his sister refered to him in that nickname. He opened his eyes after the ten seconds passed, this time he saw a pumpkin on the table near Reb. This pumpkin angered him, she made this particular one every year. It was a pumpkin skillfully cut with Zim's face into it. How she managed to do that he wondered, but didn't care much. Reb smiled, she knew her brother would never shatter a pumpkin with his own face on it.  
  
"Eh . . . " was his reply to her question.  
  
Zim got up from his chair during the commercial break, he went to the kitchen to put his new scaring costume on. He fitted a fake mouthpiece in his row of teeth. Instead of his normal light pink zipper-like teeth; now he had a row of sharp, jagged teeth. He grabbed a packet of fake blood from the table and spreaded it onto a butcher knife and onto his teeth. He went upstairs to his room. He went to a drawer and pulled out a plad red shirt and baggy black jeans. He took off his standard irken uniform except for the boots, he replaced his clothes with the new shirt and jeans. He looked into the full length mirror and smiled to himself, this costume would surely scare those kids away.  
  
'Just like every year . . . '  
  
The doorbell rang, he smiled at this, scare time. He ran down the stairs and grabbed the blood-stained butcher knife off the table. He could already see Reb at the door handing out candy to the kids. He reached the door and screamed, bearing the knife over the heads of the trick-or-treaters. The kids, which were a little girl dressed as a clown and a boy dressed in a vampire costume, screamed as if they saw Death. The two kids ran from the house, flailing thier arms around and still screaming.  
  
"Wait!" Red yelled to them. "You guys forgot your candy bags!"  
  
"MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!" Zim laughed his all too familiar laugh of evil and triumph. He had suceeded again, much to Reb's dissapointment.  
  
"ZIM! You jerkwad! Why do you do that every freakin' year?!" Reb walked angrily back inside and stopped up the stairs. Zim heard the normal slam of a door.  
  
"STOP BEING A BABY REB!" Zim shook his head, in his opinion Reb took this holiday too seriously. Zim looked at the entrance of his door, indeed, the children had left their candy bags behind. Zim picked both up and brought them inside, he looked through them hopeing to find something good. "Ooo . . . Lik-A-Stik!"  
  
Zim smiled at this, he had won a victory over the children again and free Lik-A-Stik. He went back to his chair and sat in front of the TV, watching the scene in 'Halloween' were Michael tries to kill the babysitter in the closet. He may have not liked the holiday but he sure as hell loved the movies and treats every year, and of coarse the thought of scaring children made it all the better.  
  
- - -

Reb was in her room, still angry at Zim. In her opinion Halloween was a great holiday, one of joy and fun. It was her favorite holiday, along with Cinco de Mayo and the celebration of El Dia de los Muertos in Mexico. Reb curled herself into a ball on her bed with the black sheets. She wanted to do something to Zim, to teach him a lesson and stop his obsessive hate over Halloween. As she continued to think her cell phone rang, she smiled, that phone was a gift from Dib on her birthday. Reb answered the call already knowing who it was.  
  
"Hey Dib . . . Happy Halloween to you too. Mine isn't so happy though . . . yeah . . . it was Zim. How's your Halloween going? Boring? Where's Gaz? Oh . . . she went to the TP houses again . . . . . I remember the time she got Miss Bitters house. I'm bored too . . . I'm still mad at Zim though cause he's scaring the kids again. Well what do you think I should do then? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . That's actually a good idea. Are you sure it will work though, Zim's not the easiest to freak . . . . I know, it was a long time ago th- . . . . . . . . . . . Yes Dib, I remember. Well when can you be here? . . . . . . . . . . . Okay, see you then."  
  
Reb hung up and smiled, this was the perfect plan. She loved the fact that Dib had moved with her to Salem, unknown to Zim though or he would've had a fit. Zim was still mad that Reb and Dib loved each other. Dib had made the perfect plan to get revenge though. Reb got up from her bed and walked over to her bureau, in one drawer she pulled out a camera, she wanted to remember the look on Zim's face when the plan was complete. She placed the camera inisde the pocket of her trench coat, she would have it ready when the time came for it.  
  
Reb walked over to the large window in her room, she pulled the black curtains away to see the outside world. She saw the bridge...that bridge was the only way Dib could get here. Since Zim hated society so much he demanded they move to a house far away from people. So they bought the house on the edge of town, people had to cross that bridge to get to their house, or go for a swim across the small lake it stood over. She hoped Dib would get here soon. It was then that she noticed the sky, it was a dark grey color, looks like rain. The news said there'd be a strong storm today, she hoped Dib would be okay. Reb looked down at the pumpkin next to her, the one staring out the window into the black of night. She had placed that pumpkin there so kids would know where to go for treats. She hoped Dib would see the pumpkin and find the house safely.  
  
'All in due time . . . ' was Reb's thought as she saw the pellets of rain hit her window. The storm had started.  
  
- - -  
Well that's chapter one, hope you all liked it. I wanted to post it on Halloween but I just really wanted to post it today. This fic is short and one-shot so the next chapter is the last, sadly. 'Til next time. Invader Nicole signing off. 


	2. Things That Go Bump in the Night

Chapter two! Yeah . . . last chapter, like I said before, short fic. Well now you all learn what is happening and what will happen. Wee! Joy for you. I should've mentioned before but this fic also contains my fan-character, Reb, who is Zim's sister. Note that I never said that they were biological siblings u.u That's all I have to say. If you want to know more about Reb then read 'Life Is Getting Harder Everyday,' not very good but oh well. Please review! -I.N.D.  
  
- - -  
  
'Four hours have passed, four damn hours,' were Zim's thoughts as he watched the third horror movie on SciFi. Zim couldn't help but be angry at the storm, it had spoiled his fun. Sure, he could watch his horror movie marathon in peace, but now there were no kids to scare for the day. Surely no sane parent would let their child go out in this storm. Zim looked out the window on the side of the house, he pulled back a curtain. The outside world was quite dark, trees were blowing back and forth there was already atleast four inches of water surrounding the house. The lake is most likely rising because of this. Zim cringed at the lightening the struck through the sky, one of the very few things he feared on Earth, was the lighteneing. The very sight of it scared him, but the sound of thunder afterwards wasn't comforting either. Zim wished it would go away. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
'Stupid doorbell . . . ' Zim thought. 'Wait . . . doorbell?! That can't be right.'  
  
Zim was shocked, did the lightening somehow fry the doorbell so now it wasn't working, or was there actually someone out there. Zim grabbed his butcher knife off the table and walked to the door. He was sure the doorbell rang, he knew he wasn't wrong, and he wanted to scare whoever was behind the door. He ran to the door, swung it open, and yelled at the top of his lungs swinging the knife around. But there was no one at the door, no one at all. Zim didn't get it. A trick by some revenge-wanting kid? No, that can't be right. There was no one there, wait...no. There was. Someone was out there.  
  
The lightening flashed and then he finally saw them. A good few meters away from the house stood someone or something. The lightening flashed again, lighting up the whole front yard. Under the old oak tree in Zim's yard, stood a being. Zim saw them now, who couldn't have? It was a person dressed in a long, black cloak that reached the floor. No feet were seen. The person wore a skull mask on there face, hiding who they were. In one hand they held a long, gleaming sickle. In the other hand, they held what looked like a scare crow. Zim was at a disbelief, who the hell was this, and why were they standing so far from the house?  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF HUMAN!!!" Zim screamed to the person.  
  
The black-cloaked figure didn't say anything. It was then that Zim noticed something. The thing it was holding wasn't a scarecrow. It was a scarecrow yes, but not one would expect in a field. The scarecrow was dressed in a plad red shirt, black jeans, and a pumpkin painted green was the head. The eyes of the pumpkin were a deep crimson red and the mouth was partly covered in a dark, red liquid. The top had two twigs sticking out at the peek. Zim's eyes bugged out, this can't be happeneing.  
  
"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE NOW! TELL ME NOW OR I SHALL CALL THE ATHORITIES!!!" Zim was getting hysterical by this point, whoever this person was they weren't listening to him. They didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was speaking to them.  
  
The figure continued to stay silent, but this time did something that scared Zim even more. The cloaked figure shook the scarecrow back and forth, the pumpkin-for-a-head bobbled awkwardly. The figure raised their sickle higher. The sickle shined brilliantly in the lightenting, in a swift slash, the green pumpkin fell to the floor and shattered. Exactly like Reb's pumpkin before. Zim was in disbelief. He noticed he was panting by this point, he screamed like never in his life and ran back in the house. He put his full body against the door, whatever he could do to make sure the person didn't enter the house. He locked the door and pushed a sofa against it.   
  
"REB! REB GET DOWN HERE!" he yelled.  
  
Reb came down the stairs and looked at her brother he was busy locking the windows. She smiled, Dib must've really scared Zim to make him this jumpy. Zim was practically going to faint any second, he was shaking all over and muttering about something she couldn't hear. He was blocking any way of entrance. He finally saw her at the entrance of the kitchen.  
  
"Reb! Call the police! There's someone out there, a killer I think! I don't know who was there but someone was out there and they want to kill me! Why are you just standing there! Do something!!!" he yelled to her.  
  
Reb calmly walked over to him and pushed him into his red chair. "Zim, calm down, your acting hysterical. I think you were just imagining things, I doubt anyone's out there, not in this storm anyway."  
  
Zim was, if possible, shaking even more. He gave her a mix of an angry glare and a shocked face. "How can you say that?! Someone was out there Reb! If you don't believe me go to the door and see for yourself! Someone made a scarecrow to look exactly like me and they lopped the head off with a sickle!" Zim put his hands protectively over his head, as if the sickle was actually raised over his head right now.  
  
"Lopped . . . the head off?"   
  
Zim nodded his head, which was still being held protectively.   
  
Reb was worried for her brother now, what had Dib done to scare the mighty invader so much? What Zim said sounded scary but would Dib actually do this? Reb walked to the door and took down all the furniture from it. She opened the locks and opened the door. "No one's there Zim."  
  
"What? What did you say?!"   
  
Reb closed the door quietly. "I said no one's there. No one's outside Zim, are you sure you saw someone?"  
  
"OF COARSE I SAW SOMEONE! REB! I'M NOT CRAZY, I KNOW I SAW SOMEONE THERE!"  
  
"Zim! Please calm down! Your scaring me." Reb was telling the truth about this, Zim was scaring her. No matter what Dib did he scared Zim past the brinking point. Reb was scared for her brother. "Zim, I'm going to go upstairs now. Okay? I'll look out the window to see if anyone does come, just to be sure. Do you need anything?"  
  
Zim was still shaking badly at this point. "Yes, bring me my laser gun. The one I keep in my room, top right drawer. Make sure it's loaded."  
  
"Okay, first let me get you a drink. You look terrible right now, a drink might calm your nerves."  
  
"Right, thanks." he replied, he looked out the window to make sure no one was there.   
  
Reb went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out an Irken soda and opened it. She walked to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet, she looked through a few bottles and found what she was looking for. She found a little black bottle and shook out a pill. It was a little, pink pill used on Irk as a calming pill. It was used to put irkens to sleep for a few hours. Reb wasn't sure it would work though, Irkens NEVER slept and this pill was used decades even before the reign of Red and Purple. She wasn't sure it would work, but she had to try. She checked the clock, nine p.m., the side of the bottle said that at the most it would do was four hours of sleep. There was also a little warning in red letters that said 'Irkens should not use if they have a history of squeedily spooch attacks.' Reb didn't know what to do now, a human heart attack and an Irken squeedily spooch attack were almost the same. Same symptoms, same pain, same consequences. By Zim's age and his level of yelling it's a wonder he never had an attack before, she hoped these fears he was having wouldn't stimulate anything. She broke the pill in half and poured the powder of the pill inside Zim's soda. She brought the can to him in the living room, he was still in his chair, the same as before. Jittery and muttering.  
  
"Here Zim."  
  
"Thank you Reb." Zim grasped the soda can in his handly, which was shaking terribly. He drank atleast half the can in one gulp. "Could you get my laser gun please?"  
  
Reb was shocked at this, Zim had never said please to her, usually it was a demand to get something for him. "Sure Zim."  
  
Reb walked up the stairs and opened the door to Zim's room. It was much like her own, but with a different style to it. 'No time to admire his interior decoration' she thought. She went to his drawer and opened the top right drawer. After digging through many uniforms, she found his laser gun at the bottom of the drawer. Sure enough, it was loaded. She left the room and went back down the stairs to the living room, she handed the gun to him. She noticed he looked a little sleepy, but he was still shaking and he was alert.  
  
"Zim? Do you want to rest a bit?"  
  
"No! I want to stay awake for whatever comes." His eyes looked glazed over, he was succumbing to sleep.  
  
"Okay, I'll be upstairs okay?"  
  
Zim nodded weakly and she left upstairs. 'Something isn't right,' she thought to herself. Then she heard it, a faint beeping noise. She hurried up the rest of the stairs and to her room. She wrenched open her door and noticed something was off in her room. First off, the door to her room was locked. She didn't lock it before she left to attend Zim, and the only way to lock it was from the inside. Also, the window was open, wide open actually. The winds of the storm were blowing greatly, the intensity of the wind had blown her windows against the walls and they had shattered onto the floor. The pumpkin was knocked off the window stand and on he floor, also broken into pieces. The black curtains billowed in the wind, almost ellagantly, but something was still off. Then she remembered the beeping noise, it was coming from her cell phone. She sat on the bed and picked up the phone. The screen was lit in a bright blue color that said 'New Voicemail.' She dialed the number, pressed in the password and listened.  
  
"Reb? You there?"  
  
It was Dib's voice.  
  
"Reb? Well I'm sorry but the plan couldn't be carried out. I can't go over your house to scare Zim like I promised, I'm sorry. Gaz took my only black cloak and the storm was too much for me, I couldn't even open the door without the house being flooded in almost half a foot of water. Please call me back, okay? Bye Reb."   
  
"End of Voicemail" replied the cell phone voicemail system.  
  
Reb didn't hear it though, her eyes had bugged out and her mouth hung open. That can't be right. No, no, something was wrong here. If that wasn't Dib then who was it that scared Zim? Reb got up from her bed, whoever it was might come back. She had to make sure Zim was okay. She walked towards the door but then a gust of ebony wind pushed her back. She looked up and was shocked. The wind was an actual color for one thing, but what was going on? No . . . that wasn't wind . . . it looked more like ebong fog. Whatever it was, in a swift motion, it had slammed the door closed and locked it. Reb got up from the floor and ran to her door, she tried to pry it open but it was no use. She unlocked the door but it still wouldn't open. Now something was wrong, the door could only be locked from the inside. 'What's going on?!' She tried with all her strength to open the door but it didn't move at all. She decided to try the windows then. She turned around and her face changed to worry, the windows had closed. She ran to the windows and banged on them . . . . wait . . . the glass. The glass had somehow gone back on the window frame and closed itself, like a barrier to the outside world. Reb cried out, she banged and kicked at the window but nothing happened. Not even a crack on the glass, the toe of her boots were made from steel for sakes. Something isn't right. She grabbed anything around her and threw it at the window but nothing happened. She screamed and threw herself at the door, she continued to try and open it.  
  
"ZIM? ZIM! ZIM PLEASE COME UPSTAIRS AND OPEN THE DOOR! ZIM! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" She yelled until her throat hurt too much from screaming, it was sore and she couldn't speak much. She grabbed her cell phone from her bed and dialed the house number. "Zim, please pick up the phone, pick up the damn phone." Instead of her brothers voice she heard a steady beet of beeps, the phone was dead . . .   
  
"Zim . . . . . "  
  
Reb couldn't see it but outside her door, the nob was being held in place by a sickle. The curve of the sickle had held the door in place perfectly.  
  
- - -  
Back downstairs Zim had calmed down a bit, he wasn't shaking as badly as before. He was sitting in his chair in the direction of the door, his head was resting against the armrest. He felt sleepy, tired. No, that can't be right . . . he hated sleep. He tried to stay awake but something was telling, or forcing, him to rest. His eyelids fluttered lightly trying to focus on something in the room to keep him awake. He was trying, but he was losing the battle. His anteannae perked up a bit but slowly went limp. His eyes shut for about five seconds. Five seconds of bliss, and of peace. Then he heard something that made him awaken. It was the sound of a door, in the direction of the kitchen. The backdoor! He had forgotten to lock it! Zim immediately stood up in his chair, sleep long forgotten and never to be retrieved. He got out of his chair making sure to make no noise on the usually creaking floorboards. He picked up the laser gun from the floor and slowly crept to the kitchen. He could hear his squeedily spooch beat, it was the only noise that he actually could hear in the house other than the wind slamming against the backdoor.  
  
Finally he reached the kitchen, he looked out the backdoor and saw no one there. All he saw was the trees swaying in the violent wind and the rain hitting the ground. 'Not falling for it this time' he thought. He quietly closed the door and locked it. It wasn't a time to stop worrying though. The person could either be outside in the storm or inside the house, this did nothing for Zim's nerves. Zim slowly walked through the kitchen to make sure everything was the same. It was then he heard a faint screaming noise, it was screaming his name, it was Reb! Something wasn't right. Zim felt something against his neck, something cold was being pressed against his flesh. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. Zim remembered that a few weeks before Reb insisted on having a mirror in the kitchen, if he remembered correctly it was on his right side. His crimson red eyes moved to the right and there was the mirror. The mirror that reflected a knife against his throat. Zim was sweating now, he had seen it and he knew it even before he saw it. The handle of the knife was held by a bony hand. The hand slowly lowered the knife to the owners side. Zim turned around, not blinking from fear, he turned to see his terrorizor. The same as he was outside. A black-cloaked figure with a skull for a face. Zim stared into the empty eye sockets, how he would never forget the cold feeling that swept over him. The cold feeling of his body as the bony hand quickly slit his throat, as he fell to the floor and the figure left the room leaving Zim to die on the floor.  
  
Before the darkness absorbed his sight and everything around him, he heard the click of a door and the fast beating of feet on stairs . . .  
  
- - -  
Zim awoke a few minutes later, he was in pain all over. He tried to move but it hurt too much, he remembered what happened. He pulled his clawed hand to his neck, a pain like needles being driven into his already painful neck overcame him. He pulled his hand to his eyes, sure enough, his hand was covered in a dark green liquid. Blood. He felt his squeedily spooch was in pain. It felt like it was on fire, burning up inside him. Someone make the pain stop...  
  
"Someone make the pain stop . . . " he mumbled feebly.  
  
"Zim? Oh thank god your alive," said a voice that sounded as if it had been sobbing.  
  
Zim saw his sister, her face was covered in a few cuts and her now-exposed hands were bleeding. She was sweating a bit too. Zim didnt understand what was going on.  
  
"Reb? What happened to you?"   
  
Reb blinked a bit, trying to regain her breath. "That . . . person you told me about, they were here. You were right Zim, I am so sorry about this. It's my fault." Reb began to cry softly, her body shaking with every sob.  
  
Zim was in disbelief. "How is this your fault? Your not the one that brought that thing here."   
  
"Because, after you smashed my pumpkin Dib called. We talked and when I told him what happened he said he'd come over to scare you. When you told me about that person outside I thought it was Dib and that he really scared you so i didn't give it a second thought. Well you started scaring me so I gave you a calming pill from Irk. I went to my room to see if Dib was outside and everyting was wrong." She continued to sob through her story. "I got a Voicemail from Dib saying that he couldn't come, then the windows and door locked themselves. I was screaming your name and everything and then the door opened and I ran to see if you were okay. Then I saw that thing, I saw what it did to you and I attacked. I grabbed a knife on the table and lunged myself at it. I tried to fight it but it was too strong. It stabbed me a few times but I still tried . . . . . I punched it in the face . . . or skull. That didn't go well, not a crack was on it but my knuckles started to bleed. It stabbed me a few more times and then left. I tried to help you but it turns out that with the pill, you got a squeedily spooch attack. I called the police on my cell phone and they said they're on their way.  
  
"One thing . . . . . who or what was that?"  
  
Reb bit her lip, she had to tell her brother the news, the news that frightened her when she was told of it.  
  
"When I called the police they said they'd be here as fast as they could, but . . . . . it'd probably take a while because the storm had blown away the bridge. The storm stopped a few minutes ago but during the beginning of the storm the bridge was destroyed. It's been destroyed since about four hours ago. The police have no way of getting here but they will try somehow." Reb hoped Zim wouldn't put two and two together.   
  
"But . . . . . if the bridge was destroyed four hours ago then how did that person get here without the bridge? I doubt they swam here."  
  
Reb looked crestfallen, Zim had figured it out like she did. "That's the thing Zim, we don't know who or what that thing was. Well 'it' somehow left this place without the bridge. I don't know how but it's gone now Zim."  
  
"Lets just hope it never comes back," Zim leaned back carefully into the kitchen wall, trying not to make his injury worse. "That reminds me, where is Dib?"  
  
Reb lookd down for a minute, "Dib called me a few minutes before you woke up. He said that his sister was found, her throat was slit. He said he found her body a few minutes after he left me that voicemail, I hadn't called him back so he was worried. He left the house and walked through the flooded streets to our house but in an alley he found Gaz. I'm guessing whatever got you got Gaz too. She's in the hospital, she's okay, just in pain."  
  
Reb cried silently, Zim opened his arms to his sister. She hugged him softly, he tried to comfort her. Usually Dib did this when she was upset but Dib was at the hospital with Gaz most likely. Reb continued to cry but Zim smiled when he heard the sound of sirens approaching. Zim had a new respect for Halloween, not one that he liked but he respected the dead, afterall he had been close to it himself.  
  
"Reb?"  
  
Reb looked up to her brother, "Yes Zim?"  
  
" . . . . . Happy Halloween and Happy Birthday."  
  
"Happy Halloween to you too, Invader Zim."  
  
- - -  
  
Okay, the end. What did you guys think? Okay, obviously I lied in the beginning when I said the theme was the same. I actually kind of changed the whole freakin' story (except for the Grim Reaper in the front yard thing, that actually did happen on the show) The rest of the stuff I made up as I went along. What did you guys think? Please review, comments, questions, and even flames if you guys hated it 6.6 I only worked on the fic from 10:30 a.m. to 4:40 p.m. Plus bathroom breaks and time to eat my lunch. The toaster almost lit my wheat toast on fire! Don't ask.....Well I'm gonna go feed my pet anole now and I'm gonna go fix my room. It's a mess and my mom yelled at me...a lot. Adios! Invader Nicole signing off.  
  
By the way, Reb's birthday isn't really on Halloween. I lied about that too, it just seemed like a good way to end the fic. (is expecting some people to complain probably)  
  
Reb: Yep, I'm older than my brother, he was born on-  
  
Nicole: Reb! The fic is over! Wait until the next one!  
  
Reb: Fine, but Dib better be in it u.u


End file.
